dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsumabuki Satoshi
Profile *'Name:' 妻夫木聡 (つまぶき さとし) *'Name (romaji):' Tsumabuki Satoshi *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Height:' 171cm *'Weight:' 55kg *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' O *'Talent agency:' Horipro TV Shows *Ranhansha (乱反射) (Nagoya TV, 2018) *Innocent Days (WOWOW, 2018) *Kidnap Tour (キッドナップ・ツアー) (NHK, 2016) *Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 6) *Tenchijin as Naoe Kanetsugu (NHK, 2009) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Slow Dance as Serizawa Riichi (Fuji TV, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Bijokan (Fuji TV,2005) *Orange Days as Yuuki Kai (TBS, 2004) *Toride Naki Mono as Yahiro Kiichiro (TV Asahi, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku Special as Saito Eijiro (TBS, 2004) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park Special as Saitou Fujio (TBS, 2003) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku as Saito Eijiro (TBS, 2003) *Lunch no Joou as Nabeshima Junzaburo (Fuji TV, 2002) *Tokyo Muke Michi Girl (東京ぬけ道ガール) (NTV, 2002) *Wedding Planner as Narumi Shuhei (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye as Little Yamada (TBS, 2002, ep9) *Long Love Letter as Fujisawa Ryuta (Fuji TV, 2002) *Chuushingura 1/47 as Takada Gunbe (Fuji TV, 2001) *Platonic Sex as Tsujimoto Takashi (Fuji TV, 2001) *Dekichatta Kekkon as Takumi (Fuji TV, 2001) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko 2 (TBS, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) *Limit: Moshimo Wagako ga (リミット もしも、わが子が…) (YTV, 2000) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park as Saitou Fujio (TBS, 2000) *Koi no Kiseki (TV Asahi, 1999) *Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Over Time (Fuji TV, 1998) *Subarashii Hibi (すばらしい日々) (Fuji TV, 1998) Movies *Kuru (2019) *Shottan, The Miracle (2018) *Tsumayo Baranoyouni Kazoku wa Tsuraiyo III (2018) *Kazoku wa Tsurai yo II (2017) *Okuda Tamio ni Naritai Boy to Deau Otoko Subete Kuruwaseru Garu (2017) *Gukoroku / Traces of Sin (2017) *Museum (2016) *Ikari / Rage (2016) *Tono, Risoku de Gozaru / The Magnificent Nine (2016) *Kazoku wa Tsurai yo (2016) *The Assassin (2015) *Lady Maiko (2014) *Vancouver no Asahi (2014) *Judge! (2014) *Bokutachi no Kazoku (2014) *Chiisai Ouchi (2014) *Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) *Tokyo Family (2013) *Ogon wo Daite Tobe / Fly with The Gold(2012) *Ai to Makoto (2012) *My Back Page (2011) *Akunin (2010) *Surely Someday (2010) *Villon's Wife (2009) *House / Boat 보트 / No Boys, No Cry (2009) *Kansen Retto (2009) *Butagaita Kyoushitsu / School Days with a Pig (2008) *Tokyo! Hiroko and Akira in Tokyo (2008) *Yami no Kodomotachi (2008) *Pako to Maho no Ehon / Pako and the Magical Book (2008) *The Magic Hour (2008) *Welcome to the Quiet Room (2007) *Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *Tsukigami (2007) *Dororo (2007) as Hyakkimaru *Nada Sou Sou (2006) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Yawarakai Seikatsu (2006) *Haru no Yuki (2005) *Lorelei (2005) *Tetsujin 28 Go (2004) *Yaku 30 no Uso (2004) *69 sixty nine (2004) *Kyo no Dekigoto (2004) *Josee to Tora to Sakanatachi (2003) *Sayonara Kuro (2003) *Dragonhead (2003) *Jam Films - Justice (2002) *Sabu (2002) *Waterboys (2001) *Tomie Re-birth (2001) *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) *Nazo no Tenkousei (1998) Endorsements *Tokyo Gas *ANA *NTT DoCoMo (2007~) *SUBARU Impreza *Ezaki Glico (2005) *Pocky (2005) *Panasonic DIGA *KDDI au *Suntory *Kirin komugi *Energen *Fujifilm *JRA Recognitions *'41st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor in Orange Days *'37th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor in Blackjack ni Yoroshiku *'34th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor in Lunch no Joou Trivia *'Jgroup:' Bassist and lead singer of Basking Lite. External Links *Agency profile *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor Category:JSinger